


The Type

by independentwriter137



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Adrien, One-Shot, Plagg Is So Done, SO MUCH FLUFF, i have no idea when this fic will end, now it's a monster that's taken life of its own, this really did start as a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentwriter137/pseuds/independentwriter137
Summary: In which Adrien is convinced he's developed a type because of his budding crush on Marinette and Plagg thinks he's got the most oblivious Chat Noir in the history of Chat Noirs. Cross-posted on FF.net.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. It's me again! I was going to update my other two Miraculous fanfics when this pesky little one-shot kept bugging me (pun intended) the way that Plagg pesters Adrien for cheese. Enjoy!

Plagg honestly didn’t know why he got stuck with all of the lovesick ones. It was the same thing over and over again with each Chat Noir. They would fall in love with Ladybug, who would sometimes feel the same way, but more often than not, they didn’t. Said Chat Noir would moan and cry about it to Plagg and all Plagg wanted to do was enjoy his cheese in peace.

Did he really think Adrien would be any different? Adrien, teen model, excellent in everything, _the sunshine child_ , should have had better luck in the love department than the rest of the past Chosen wielders of the Chat Noir miraculous, right?

Wrong.

He supposed that he couldn’t blame Ladybug for not falling in love with this particular Chat Noir. After all, he was constantly in Adrien’s company and he’d never met another Chat Noir who was quite so _punny._ Ladybug didn’t seem to mind as much though. Sometimes he would catch a small smile on the girl’s face and Plagg just wanted to bang his head against the wall because this love square was getting ridiculous.

It only got worse when he drifted to Adrien’s shoulder, ready to tease him about Ladybug once again because he recognized that lovesick look on his Chosen’s face when he saw that Adrien wasn’t looking at a picture of Ladybug at all.

It was Marinette.

Did he figure it out? Had his dense Chosen seen what was right in front of him (behind him, really) this whole time?

“I think I have a type, Plagg,” Adrien said.

Nope. Of course he didn’t figure it out. That would be too easy. _I hate love squares,_ Plagg thought. Thousands of years’ worth of knowledge and he’ll never understand how Ladybug and Chat Noir got themselves into this particular situation. He wondered what Tikki made of it. She was always the more patient between the two of them.

Adrien must have taken his silence badly because his cheeks flushed a dark red. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Ladybug. She’s brave and stubborn and confident and smart and just an overall wonderful person. It’s just that I think I’m also starting to have feelings for Marinette as well,” Adrien said. “She’s just as brave and stubborn and smart as Ladybug. Confident when she wants to be, too. They just manifest in different ways. Mainly when she’s not around me.” Adrien chuckled.

For the first time in a long time, Plagg was speechless.

“Ladybug’s amazing and I will always love her. She’s my Lady. No one can take her place in my heart. I’ve just been noticing how amazing Marinette is too lately.”

“They also kind of look alike,” Plagg said delicately.

He let that sink in.

“I guess they do,” Adrien agreed.

Plagg held his breath. This didn’t count as breaking the rules, did it? It’s not like he was explicitly state that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. He wasn’t going to reveal anything! Just a little hint. A tiny nudge just like all the other tiny nudges he’s been giving Adrien all this time.

He doubted Tikki would approve.

He also didn’t care.

“It’s almost like they’re the same person,” Plagg said, eyeing the reaction of his Chosen carefully.

When he saw Adrien’s eyes widen at his words, Plagg was certain the moment had finally arrived. _Yes,_ he thought, _that’s it!_ The kwami was certain that Adrien had _finally_ figured out Ladybug’s identity and now he could finally stop whining about the heroine spurning his advances and focus on the more important things like giving Plagg more camembert.

“You’re right, Plagg,” Adrien said.

Plagg felt happier and more alert than he had in years. His Chosen had finally caught onto his words. He could taste the camembert. “ _Yes! Yes!”_

“I _definitely_ have a type,” Adrien said.

“Exactly, you finally—wait, _what?”_

“It’s like you said, they’re really similar,” he sighed. “Of course I’d fall for Marinette, too. I’ve definitely developed a type.”

 _Developed a type of brain tumor? A special type of stupidity? A complete and ridiculous type of obliviousness?_ Plagg thought. This was it. This was officially the most frustrating Chat Noir he had ever dealt with.

Master Fu must be punishing him for some reason. He chose an especially dense Chat Noir to get back at Plagg for eating all the cheese in their winter storage a hundred years ago. That must be it. It was the only explanation.

“Plagg? Why are you banging your head against the wall? Are you okay?” Adrien asked.

Plagg paid him no mind and continued banging his head into the wall. It was much less satisfying than he thought. “Master Fu, please take me back,” he muttered and cast one last look at his confused Chosen, “ _please.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien finally figures out Marinette is Ladybug and Plagg truly believes Master Fu is conspiring against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. EEK!!! I wasn't actually planning a chapter 2 to this fic, I was just gonna leave it as is, but after writing some angst for my other fic, Something Gone Wrong, and then writing some more angst for antoher story I'm working on, I needed to write something a little more lighthearted. As a result, here is a very rough, very much self-indulgent second chapter.

Plagg was having the most wonderful dream. He was in a palace made entirely out of camembert cheese—complete with an edible throne, a fountain of melted camembert cheese, and invisible servants who fed him the delicacy the way any ancient cat god should be served.

He plucked another chunk off from his throne and stared at it lovingly, “Ah _mon fromage_ , do you have any idea how much I adore you?”

He wasn’t truly expecting the cheese to answer. It was, after all, cheese.

But its voice came loud and clear. “ _Plagg,”_ it whispered.

“Yes, _ma chérie?”_

Then, in a more startling and annoying voice that sounded remarkably like Adrien, “ _PLAGG! I FIGURED IT OUT!”_

The palace disappeared and instead he was back in the very boring, not made of cheese room of Adrien Agreste. The boy was still poking him to get his attention, so he swatted his Chosen’s finger away. “You are aware it’s the middle of the night, right?”

But Adrien was buzzing. He was bouncing on his heels like a child on a sugar high. His eyes were wide and alert and excited and Plagg wanted nothing more than to throw cheese at his head and go back to sleep.

“It doesn’t matter, Plagg! I figured out who Ladybug is! It’s Marinette,” he breathed, the awe evident in his voice.

Plagg blinked. _This_ is what his Chosen woke him up for? He had waited _years_ for Adrien to realize that. He listened to his moan and gripe about unrequited love and then he listened to Adrien moan and gripe about how he was betraying both Marinette and Ladybug for liking them both. Plagg had waited for this moment, longed for it even, and now the moment had finally come. And it had come in the middle of the night.

He silently cursed Master Fu. This was his fault somehow. That crafty old man would just keep coming up with ways to torture him.

Unfortunately, Adrien took his silence as confusion.

“Exactly! I could hardly believe it myself, but the more I think about it, the more the pieces fall into place! I’m ninety percent sure that Marinette and my Lady are the same person. I just need a little bit more solid proof—”

“Marinette is Ladybug.”

“I know, that’s what I just said,” Adrien said, confused.

“No, I’m saying that you don’t need proof. I am _telling_ you that Marinette is Ladybug,” Plagg deadpanned.

“You knew?” Adrien asked, eyes wide and gaping at him.

“Kid, I am an ancient cat god. I knew the moment Marinette walked into your classroom carrying Tikki in her pouch.”

For a long moment, Adrien was silent. His mouth hung open and he just stared at Plagg as if he had never seen a kwami in his life. Plagg wasn’t sure if he should be worried that he might have broken his Chosen or relieved that he could get some sleep first and deal with it in the morning.

Apparently, he didn’t have to choose between either.

Adrien let out a cheerful whoop so loud that it would have woken up everyone in the house if there had actually been anyone else in the house besides them. For the first time, Plagg was actually grateful the elusive Gabriel Agreste was away for business.

“My Lady. My Princess. They’re the same person! Oh my God, do you know what this means, Plagg?” he said.

“That now that we’ve had this chat, we can go back to sleeping and dreaming of camembert?”

“It means I haven’t betrayed either of them! I just fell for the same girl _twice._ This couldn’t be more perfect,” Adrien sighed dreamily.

“Good for you, kid,” Plagg said with about as much enthusiasm as he could muster at this hour.

Adrien hummed contentedly. It seemed like he was happy to bask in the relief of the revelation and Plagg was more than willing to do so. He even thought that Adrien had fallen asleep when suddenly his Chosen’s eyes snapped open. “I need to see her,” he breathed.

_This is what inspires the head banging against a wall,_ Plagg thought. His Chosen was serious. He was getting that smile on his face. “Adrien, no.”

“ _Adrien, yes,”_ the boy grinned.

“She isn’t going to like it,” Plagg groaned.

“Of course she will. It’s romantic.”

For the love of camembert and all things holy, his Chosen was a hopeless romantic, but Plagg refused to get out of his warm, comfy bed at this ungodly hour. _I’m gonna_ —

“Plagg, claws out!”

— _get back at Master Fu for this_ , he thought as he was sucked into the ring. Nothing he could do now except sulk and demand extra camembert for this particular escapade.

But when he saw Marinette literally shove Chat Noir out her window like an actual cat for not waiting for a more decent hour to tell her his news, well Plagg was never going to lie and say that it didn’t _almost_ make up for the whole thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. I just love Plagg so much and this is so much fun to write. I really hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter!
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think! I'll give you some virtual camembert if you do ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tikki is a fan girl and she just wants LadyNoir (or is it Adrienette?) to be canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Shameless self-indulgence. I cannot believe this one-shot has expanded into three chapters already. This is just wayyy too much fun to write and you guys are totally my enablers (in a good way, of course). Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. You guys truly blow me away with your kind words <3

Tikki considered herself a patient kwami. If there was anything these eons have taught her, it was the value of waiting. She has served countless Ladybugs, encountered just as many Chat Noirs, and based on her experience, it was always best when they found out each other’s identity without any prompting from her or Plagg.

She had seen identities revealed before they were ready, causing major problems for the partnership that could last anywhere from a week to entire years. But she’s also seen it work out well, when Chat Noir and Ladybug only strengthened their relationship after the kwamis’ reveal. The outcome was just too unpredictable, so she decided decades ago that neither she nor Plagg would interfere.

She had become a firm believer in letting things run their course.

She also thought that watching Marinette and Adrien dance around each other made for spectacular entertainment—not that she’d ever admit to it. An ancient ladybug goddess did have to find some way to amuse herself while she was stuck in Marinette’s pouch most of the day. Watching Marinette stammer around Adrien and listening to Chat flirt shamelessly around Ladybug was better than any of the soap operas that she would glimpse on TV sometimes.

But even she had to admit that this Ladybug and Chat Noir were taking particularly long getting to their reveal. They’d been working with each other for _years._ It was like watching her favorite show and as a hardcore shipper, she could only take so much build up before she wanted to yell, _“Just kiss already!”_ at the screen.

So when Chat Noir came tapping incessantly on Marinette’s window after midnight, Tikki was almost as excited as he was.

It wasn’t exactly unusual for Chat Noir to visit Marinette these days, Marinette had become quite close to her partner outside of her mask.

Marinette called their talks banter.

Tikki called it flirting.

She quickly flew over to Marinette and began to nudge the girl’s cheek to wake her up. Whatever Chat Noir wanted to tell her was important and judging by the toothy grin on his face, it was _good_ news. When Marinette refused to wake up and let out a tired groan instead, Tikki redoubled her efforts.

“Wake up, Marinette!” she urged. Chat must be here because he figured out Marinette’s identity, right? She really wished her Chosen would wake up already so she could finally, _finally,_ see her ship become canon.

“What is it, Tikki?” Marinette murmured.

“Chat Noir is at your window,” she said.

And just like that, Marinette bolted up. “Is there an akuma? Should I suit up?”

“No, none at all! I think he just wants to tell you something!”

“ _At 2:30 in the morning?”_

Both of their attention snapped up to the trap door as they heard it open. Apparently Chat was tired of tapping it and decided to wake Marinette up himself. Tikki quickly hid from view just in case a reveal wasn’t in store for today.

She really hoped it was.

 _Should I call it LadyNoir? Or Adrienette? Or Marichat? Ladrien?_ She buzzed as Chat Noir approached a very tired looking Marinette.

“Princess!” he greeted excitedly as her dropped to a crouch. “I have the most—”

“It’s 2:30 AM.”

“I know that, but—”

“ _It’s 2:30 AM.”_

Chat pouted. “Why won’t you let me finish my sentence?”

“ _Because 2:30 AM.”_

“Marinette,” he said, more seriously this time.

Tikkki was practically humming. This was her favorite part. Her favorite pairing was about to be _officially_ canon. She could practically see the fan art when news broke out on the Ladyblog.

 _LadyNoir_ and _Adrienette,_ she decided as she watched Chat take a breath before speaking and—

Marinette promptly grabbed him by the bell, dragged him to the window and shoved him outside like a regular alley cat. Chat let out a startled cry as he found himself outside the room once again and pouted at an exasperated Marinette.

“ _Chaton_ , whatever you’re about to say can wait ‘til morning when I am fully functioning,” she deadpanned.

“You seem to be functioning quite well to me,” he muttered.

“ _Good night, minou,”_ she said and closed the window, making sure to lock it before promptly flopping back down into bed. She snuggled into her pillows and let out a content sigh as if nothing had happened at all.

Tikki blinked.

 _That was it?_ She didn’t get her reveal! It was almost there, she could _feel_ it. The reveal was on the tip of Chat’s tongue and Marinette had stomped all over it and put a giant _to be continued_ sign over the whole thing. It was worse than a mid-season finale.

“Marinette!” she whined as close to her Chosen’s ear as possible.

“Tikki. Sleep. Now. Quiet,” was her Chosen’s eloquent response.

Tikki sighed and curled up next to her chosen. She glanced balefully at Marinette and harrumphed. Plagg was probably having better luck with his Chosen right now, she thought.

* * *

 

He wasn’t. He listened to Adrien whine all night about being thrown out of Marinette’s room until Plagg finally shoved some Camembert in his mouth to get him to shut up. The boy gagged and spat it out. The kwami had never seen such a horrific thing in his entire existence.

“Plagg,” Adrien said, wide eyed while he wiped his mouth. “are you _crying?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Of course there's Plagg at the end because I couldn't have a chapter in this story in which there is no Plagg. Also, Tikki as a closet fan girl is a headcanon of mine ever since Marinette took Adrien's love letter from the trashcan.
> 
> Oh and if you guys are interested, I have an idea for (maybe) a fourth chapter? I was thinking of it taking place after the reveal and Plagg and Tikki are kind of comparing notes on their Chosen and just how exasperated they are with the two of them. It'd go something like:
> 
> "Marinette made her own set of Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls.”  
> “Does she use them to copy scenes from Dirty Dancing and say “Oh my darling, Chat, you are purrfect!” Plagg deadpanned.
> 
> Anyway, idk, let me know what you guys think of this chapter and if you'd like to see that fourth chapter come to fruition XD
> 
> Leave a comment!
> 
> -Indy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which identities are revealed and Plagg gets no reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. You requested a reveal first and I could not help myself! The preview I showed you guys in the last chapter will be moved to the chapter after this and it will, hopefully, be the conclusion to this fic XD

In retrospect, it would probably have been better for Ladybug if she hadn’t thrown Adrien out in the middle of the night, in Plagg’s opinion.

As it was, his Chosen had come up with the second most ridiculous plan to reveal his identity to her. And yes, only the second most ridiculous because Adrien’s original plan was to order 1,500 live ladybugs off of Amazon and release them in Marinette’s room as Chat Noir. Luckily, when he found out it would take at least two days to ship the ladybugs, he decided he couldn’t wait that long.

Plagg doubted the ladybugs would actually survive the trip anyway considering that he was the personification of bad luck and destruction. By the time Adrien would make the big reveal, he’d probably be flinging dead ladybugs at Marinette. Plagg definitely wasn’t an expert when it came to romance, but he was 99% certain that dead ladybugs would kill the mood.

At least, Plagg thought, Marinette would have some kind of reaction. Anger, probably. Insulted, definitely. And then Plagg would get to watch in amusement as his Chosen would get thrown out the window again. It was certainly better than Marinette’s current reaction to Adrien’s tactics, which was to tell the most obnoxious cat puns known to mankind at school.

“ _Paw_ don me, Marinette, but if you could help _meow-t_ with my homework, it would be _furry_ a _meow_ zing.”

“ _Me-wow!_ Did you design that? You’re _furry tail-_ ented, my _furr_ iend.”

And Plagg’s personal favorite:

“You’re voice is _purr_ stiviely won _fur_ full. It’s _meow_ sic to my ears. We should _chat_ some more, _purr_ haps over coffee?”

Marinette took in all in with a dark flush that rivaled her Ladybug costume and gaping at him like she didn’t even have the willpower to produce her usual stutter. She also hadn’t blinked for some time now and Plagg was beginning to feel worried.

“I think you broke your girlfriend,” he whispered from under Adrien’s collar.

“We’re, uh, gonna go home already and you two can just stay in the classroom for as long as you need, dude,” Nino said once he recovered from his own stupor. He tapped Alya’s shoulder, but Alya stayed rooted in her spot as she fixed Adrien with a bemused stare. “Babe, come on.”

“No, you go, I wanna watch.”

“Give them some privacy.”

“But Adrien just—and Marinette just—”

“And they’ll tell us all about it later, but right now, we have to _go_ ,” Nino said and practically dragged Alya out of the classroom.

Marinette still hadn’t moved. Plagg could feel Adrien’s worry growing, but at this point, Plagg just found the silence relieving. At least there were no more _puns._

“My Lady?” Adrien prompted, and that seemed to snap Marinette out of it.

“ _Chat?”_

Bowing in a very Chat-like manner, Adrien took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. “In the flesh.”

Plagg breathed out a sigh of relief. _Finally,_ their identities were out there. His ears could relax now that the constant whining was over. He could spend the rest of his days the way he was meant to: gorging himself in Camembert while lazing around in a warm patch of sunlight.

At least that’s what he thought until the screaming started.

For such a quiet girl in school, the girl certainly had a strong pair of lungs.

Adrien jumped at the sound and lunged at Marinette to cover her mouth. He managed to muffle the sound slightly and Plagg wondered why nothing in his life could be _easy._

“Are you done screaming?”

Marinette shook her head.

“Please stop screaming, I don’t want faculty to come rushing in here thinking I was trying to kill you or something,” Adrien pleaded.

Marinette’s scream tapered off and she nodded slowly, though her eyes were still wide and her cheeks had flushed impossibly deeper. Reluctantly, Adrien released her and Plagg dived deeper into the shirt just in case the girl started screaming again.

“I can’t believe you’re Chat Noir. You’re Adrien. You’re Chat Noir. _Adrien_ is _Chat Noir._ Quiet, polite, mild _Adrien_ is the wild, flirty, over the top _Chat?_ And I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time so that means, I’ve also had a crush on Chat? But I couldn’t have feelings for Chat because I had feelings for you, but you _are_ Chat and—”

Plagg chose to stop listening at that moment. He was _very_ aware of how stupidly complicated this love square was. It was the first time he had ever encountered a love square that only involved two people. This was why he loved cheese. He didn’t have to worry about camembert being anything other than camembert. Cheddar was cheddar, parmesan was parmesan, and camembert was camembert. You’d never see Plagg getting into a love square anytime soon.

He must have missed an important part of the conversation because suddenly there was laughter and hugging and tears.

He also heard a suspiciously familiar voice chanting was sounded remarkably like, “ _OTP! OTP! OTP!”_

And when he saw a kind of light to Adrien’s eyes that was brighter than Plagg had ever seen before, he couldn’t help the smile that made its way to his face. Not all of his Chat Noirs had a happy ending, but somehow the ridiculous punny one had pulled it off. Maybe some of Tikki’s good luck was at work here.

“Oh my God, I just realized I already came up with the _purr_ fect pun for you! _Buginette!_ Ladybug and Marinette! I’ve had it right all along,” Adrien exclaimed.

Plagg grimaced. He spoke too soon.

* * *

 

He had been so excited for the quiet that would come now that Adrien and Marinette knew each other’s identities. Plagg could finally sleep at night without listening to a love sick Adrien drone on and on about Ladybug not returning his feelings.

Plagg snuggled deeper into his bed contently. He was on the brink of sleep when his Chosen’s voice pulled him away from his sweet dreams.

“Plagg! Look at this text Marinette just sent me. She’s the best, isn’t she? Did I tell you about what she did in school today…”

 _No,_ Plagg thought, _no way I’m that unlucky._

Except he was. _At least it’s not whining anymore,_ Master Fu’s voice drifted to his mind, _now you must deal with the gushing._

 _I need to invest in some kwami-sized ear plugs,_ he thought and balefully looked at his Chosen. _It’s going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Before you ask, yes, I did google if you can buy ladybugs online and yes, Amazon apparently sells 1,500 live ladybugs. You're welcome for that enlightening piece of information.
> 
> Anyway, I'm excited for the next chapter! Kwamis together, which should be so much fun. Also, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas for this fic, feel free to let me know! Who knows, it might inspire me and add a sixth chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment!
> 
> -Indy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Plagg and Tikki compare how bad they've both had it because of their two lovesick Chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Here we are again with yet another chapter for this fic. I swear, I had no idea that this little one-shot would expand into five--wow five--and counting chapters. I have no future plans for another chapter after this one yet, but this is just too much fun and I'm willing to bet I will add to this story occasionally.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here you go!

There was not enough cheese in the world to make up for this.

Plagg would never understand the human need to _canoodle_ so much. He was made for Tikki just as much, if not more so, than Adrien was made for Marinette, but you didn’t see him clinging to the ladybug kwami every second they were together.

“Awww you know you love me, _Bugaboo.”_

..Or calling her disgustingly sweet nicknames.

The cat kwami watched as Adrien curled around Marinette as the girl sketched another one of her designs. At least, she pretended to. Her attention was undoubtedly on the blonde boy next to her and not on the sketch in front of her. The smile on her face was fond and if this was a cartoon, Plagg had no doubt she would be drawn with little hearts in her eyes. Adrien wasn’t much better and Plagg swore that he could hear the boy purring all the way from here as Marinette carded her fingers through his hair.

“I think I just lost my appetite,” Plagg muttered and lowered his slice of camembert. He let go of it for a second before picking it back up and shoving it in his mouth.

Tikki cast him an exasperated look. “I thought you lost your appetite.”

 _“Awww you know you love me, Bugaboo,”_ Plag mimicked and batted his wide cat eyes innocently at Tikki who just hit him in response.

“I think it’s sweet. They’re not that bad.”

“Maybe Marinette isn’t, but Adrien definitely is.”

Tikki snorted at that. “I ship them more than anyone, but I sincerely doubt that Adrien could be worse than Marinette.”

“Wanna bet?” Plagg challenged as he lowered his voice conspiratorially. Tikki’s eyes flashed and a devious smirk flitted across her features. Sometimes Plagg forgot that Tikki had that side to her. He matched her smirk with his own.

“You’ve got it, _minou,”_ Tikki replied in a poor imitation of Marinette’s voice. “Marinette has posters of him all over her room,” Tikki whispered.

Plagg rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “As if Adrien doesn’t have his fair share of Ladybug merch.”

“Marinette has his _schedule._ And I’m not talking about a sheet of paper. It’s a giant roll up chart.”

“Adrien wrote a love poem for her.”

“She answered that love poem.”

“Adrien has a _doll._ ”

“No way.”

“ _Yes.”_

“Well, Marinette did make her own set of Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls.”

“Does she use them to reinact akuma battles, but end them all with _“Oh my darling, Chat, you are purrfect!”_

Tikki stifled a giggle and glanced at the unsuspecting couple.

“Marinette once left him a voice message in which she accidentally called him hot stuff,” she revealed.

“ _Why haven’t I heard this message?”_

“She stole his phone to delete it! I helped.”

“Wait, was that the one during Adrien’s fencing practice?”

“That’s the one!”

Plagg groaned. “I knew I should’ve listened to that message. I thought it was another one of Adrien’s boring work calls.”

Tikki laughed again and nudged the cat kwami consolingly. “I think we can both agree that our Chosen have it equally bad for each other.” Her eyes swept over the couple and she let out a happy sigh.

Following her gaze, Plagg watched as Adrien napped in Marinette’s lap while the girl looked at him with a gentle smile on her face. “You always were the hopeless romantic, Tikki.”

“I’m not the one smiling like Marinette.”

“I am not.”

“Are too.”

“I hate you.”

“Do not,” Tikki teased and zoomed right in front of Plagg, her big eyes sparkling with amusement. “It’s okay, they can be your OTP too. I’ll show you all of my favorite LadyNoir fan art and fanfiction.”

“What is _fanfiction?”_

Tikki just laughed and curled up into Plagg’s side much like Adrien had done a while ago. Sighing, Plagg leaned his head against Tikki and looked fondly at the ladybug kwami as she snuggled into him.

 _I suppose cuddling does have its merits,_ Plagg admitted begrudgingly—not that he’d ever say that outloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Plagg and Tikki fluff because those two are so cute, how could you not ship them too? I also really liked the idea of Plagg and Tikki mirroring Adrien and Marinette somehow. Didn't originally intend to put that in there, but it's nice how some things turn out.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be going back to school on Tuesday *cue groans*. I love college, but my fanfiction time and reading time will take a significant blow once again *sighs*. 
> 
> Cheer me up by leaving a comment? ;)
> 
> -Indy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Poor sunshine child. So dense. So blind. I love the idea of Plagg just being so done with the love square and I can just imagine the relentless teasing Adrien will have to endure from Plagg after the big reveal.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot! Leave a comment below to let me know what you think!
> 
> -Indy


End file.
